1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerospace structures. Particularly, this invention relates to launch vehicle payload support structures, such as adapters attaching a payload to a missile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every aerospace launch vehicle, e.g., missile or rocket, must be coupled to its payload, e.g., weapon or commercial satellite. It is typical that a particular launch vehicle may be used with a range of payload types. However, under a conventional approach, a unique structural platform is designed for every unique payload to secure it to the launch vehicle or booster rocket. Thus, for every payload that may be employed with a given missile system—those currently existing and yet to be developed—a like number of payload platforms must be developed.
The requirement of a custom structural adapter design for every payload configuration can negatively impact hardware development. The new components require additional schedule to design, manufacture and test. In addition, developing new hardware also carries an increased risk of a failure, either in development or when it is first used. Of course, all of these factors bring additional costs.
Furthermore, there may be mission scenarios that will require the implementation of two or more different payloads, of varying weights and dimensions, on the same flight. For these mission scenarios it can become extremely expensive, if not impossible, to develop unique adapters to accommodate every possible payload permutation ahead of time.
In one example prior art system, the Minuteman rocket uses a payload attachment kit that provides the electrical and mechanical means to attach a single reentry vehicle to a standard payload bulkhead support assembly. The kit contains support fittings that mechanically attach the reentry vehicles to the bulkhead and is designed for only a limited number of payload configurations. Alternate configurations not covered by the kit require the design and development of costly new attachment kits that would take months, if not years, to ultimately produce.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for apparatuses and methods for structural coupling a wide range payloads to a common launch vehicle or booster rocket. Further, there is a need for such systems and methods to accommodate coupling multiple payloads to a single launch vehicle. Particularly, there is a need for such systems and methods to facilitate the development of structural interfaces without requiring excessive additional cost or schedule. These and other needs are met by the present invention as detailed hereafter.